Talk:Nick (Video Game)
Return?! So if you chose to save pete besides nick,He would run in the forest.But i just realized that pete went on the other side and nick was on the side where they came from.Pete mentioned that he knew his way to the lake so he should know the way back to the cabin.But he isnt seen in the Episode 7 trailer so he could've died from walkers in the forest. District7ersz (talk) 23:04, January 23, 2014 (UTC) You sure? --RA (talk) 22:56, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Misleading trailer TheCryptic (talk) 20:01, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Surname? We should at least note that if Pete is related to Nick on his father's side, then it would make Nick's last name "Randall" as well.--Frankgrimes1 (talk) 02:27, March 28, 2014 (UTC) He's not. He's related to his mother. Pete mentions that his sister is Nick's mother. 00:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Mother Shouldn't Nick's mother be mentioned in his list of relatives due to her importance in his character development? :I was thinking the same thing. I'll add it. I have a question about his mom, actually - it says on Nick's page that she was zombified (under "Killed Victims"), but does Nick say that? I don't remember him saying whether she turned or not, just that he had to kill her. 20:06, March 8, 2014 (UTC) He doesn't actually say if she turned or not, he just says that he had to kill her.User:Dylan Kane (talk) March 9, 2014 :Hm, okay. So should that be changed under his "Killed Victims" list, so that it just says "Nick's Mother" instead of "Nick's Mother (Zombified)"? Since he doesn't say, maybe it would be better if we just left it "Nick's Mother". That way it's left ambiguous, just like in the game. 22:59, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :SO! Nobody responded to this point, so I changed it. Somebody changed it back saying that Nick did kill his mother after reanimation. This isn't stated in the game with absolute certainty, however, so I'm asking here for opinions. If nobody replies again, I might change it back, might not. I'm not sure if it's worth the trouble, honestly - you people don't seem to care about presenting actual information anyways. Seriously, people, this is what talk pages are for. Ugh. 05:40, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Occupation Nick says he went into business with Luke, and Luke's occupation is listed as "Businessman" Does that mean Nick's should be as well? ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 18:49, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Status I'm just wondering if Nick Should be unknown. (Because I didnt see him in the trailer (next time on the walking dead) I didnt) Gosh damn it (spoilers) I wish Nick's death wasn't the way it was. ;O; I'm seriously sad right now... Poor Nick. I think we oughta edit the Trivia section to state that Nick's death in Amid the Ruins is similar to B. Everett's. Both were found as walkers trapped, both protagonists have the option to say goodbye or sorry, and both were dispatched with multiple strikes to the head area. 05:31, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Nick's death revised Nick tries to leave the house, as he pushes through walkers to go get help he is bitten on the arm and neck. Nick continues to make a run for it while still heavily losing blood. Eventually he succumbs to the blood loss, and slumps over at the fence where he becomes entangled. He dies and reanimates as a walker. Um... We don't really know what happened, so we can't assume. 22:52, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Picture Why does Nick still have his in harms way pic? he appeared in amid the ruins so he needs that pic 21:08, July 28, 2014 (UTC) The reason that the picture you suggested is not a great one to use is because it is not fully clear and has poorer lighting than the previous. Furthermore, it is only useful to have pictures of the characters in their latest episodes if they are shown clearly within them. If you are able to capture a better picture of Nick during "Amid The Ruins", then do add it, though I am hesitant to say that there won't really be any option for a clear shot. It is by this same logic that Sarita carries a picture from "In Harm's Way" as it is impossible to gather a clear picture from this latest episode. InspectorJ (talk) 20:49, July 28, 2014 (UTC) oh sorry about that! didnt know that. lesson learned 21:08, July 28, 2014 (UTC)